


So Damn Pretty

by Phanarchy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, NakedBooth, not really smut like he masturbates but it wont turn you on sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanarchy/pseuds/Phanarchy
Summary: Phil tries to get off to his new boyfriend's public nudes, but something is stopping him from enjoying it.





	So Damn Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This little drabble was written for [phandomficfests](phandomficfests.tumblr.com) Wanker's Day Flash Fest!
> 
> If you'd like to leave notes on the Tumblr post, you can find it [here!](https://phanarchy.tumblr.com/post/174322479563/so-damn-pretty)
> 
> You can also find me at [phanarchy!](https://phanarchy.tumblr.com)

Phil stared at the photos through the grainy screen. It wasn’t like the real thing, not by a long shot. They would have to do. In the two week chunks of time between his real life, when he got to see Dan in person, to feel the goosebumps appear on his skin as he ran his fingers up his forearm, the photos would always have to do. 

Dan couldn’t even Skype him tonight, family thing. Phil shook his head hard against the thought. He couldn’t picture Dan’s mum when he had his fist around his cock. 

He lasered in on the gentle curve of Dan’s bare hip. He posed so naturally, all too aware of his own best angles. Phil stroked faster, but something was off. It wasn’t bringing him quite to the edge he expected. He tried another photo, clicking through DailyBooth to the one where he stood nude, draped in necklaces, or so it would seem. Phil never could tell. Either way it made his cock throb in his hand because he was so pretty. 

Still, Phil found himself frustrated looking at the picture. He knew this man. He’d seen him naked before, made love to him before. But looking at his pictures, on display for all the world to see, it felt wrong. 

Not even in the good way.

Phil furrowed his brow in confusion as he noticed his erection falling, tugging harder for just a moment in a silent plea. It was no use. 

His fist hit the pillow beside him in annoyance. He’d used these pictures before, around the same time last month, right when the desperation started building. What was so different? What now?

Phil had to think back on the last time he saw Dan. The way they kissed, the way they confessed all their deepest darkest feelings. The way they fell in love. 

_Oh._

He loved this man, plain and simple. Maybe before, when things were new and just playful, it was fun to have a boyfriend that everyone wanted but couldn’t have. Now jealousy kept holding him back. 

It was silly, and Phil knew it. They had agreed they were sexually exclusive and nothing more was expected of Dan. Phil did not own his body, or the right to see it. Above all, he trusted him. 

Phil put a pin in his feelings, tacking it up to the corkboard in the back of his mind. They could discuss it later. Dan always knew how to bring Phil back. Phil was not the most secure person, but he was getting there. 

In the meantime, he flipped to another photo. He’d lost the urge to get off entirely, he just missed Dan.

Dan’s eyes were dark, looking up and away from the camera into the distance, aesthetic in his black jacket against the white brick backdrop. Always a model. 

He studied the way Dan’s lips parted slightly. He was art. 

He smiled and, resolutely, typed out, 

**stop being so damn pretty dan howell**


End file.
